Complete Trust
by A. Heimby
Summary: People rarely think about his part, his story, his happy ending but he's okay with that so long as they get theirs. He still questioned whether he deserved his but what if another person's happy ending depended on his? What if he was the only one who could give the person who he thought most deserved one her happy ending? (Rating to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

_This story has not been beta'd so I'm sorry for any errors. Thank you and Enjoy :)_

* * *

Emma wasn't sure when it had happened, all she knew was in that moment there was only one person she knew in her heart she could trust fully and that person was Dr. Archibald Hopper, also known as Jiminy Cricket.

She had wanted to tell her parents and Hook about what was bothering her, the vision or dream or whatever it was, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the words out, even with them pushing her to tell them what was wrong. She knew she could tell Henry but didn't want to burden him with what she thought was a prophecy of her death. Archie, however, all it took from him was a surprise visit with coffee and Pongo in hand. Even her parents seemed to realise she had a special trust in the man, seeing as he confirmed to her that day at the air ship they had asked him to talk to her in the first place, though she had no doubts he had already planned to talk to her. That was just Archie, always making sure his friends were okay.

She had been a little surprised though when she found herself sitting across from him in his office, that long coffee table between them, telling him what she couldn't seem to tell anyone else. She wasn't surprised when she stormed out though, when things got to real, which was quite typical behaviour for her. She was far more surprised by the stab of pain she felt at the hurt look he couldn't keep from flashing in his eyes as she did, much like the day at the crash site when she had somehow found herself calling him a cricket when he was just there to help. She could still see it in her mind, the way his words died on his tong and for a moment his face scrunched up in hurt, only eased as she raced to apologize the moment she heard her words slip from her tong.

It did make sense to her in a way, she supposed, after all he had been the very first person she met in Storybrooke aside from Henry, but until she had showed up to his office, hours after rushing out, she hadn't quite understood the full extent of the trust she had in the man.

Like he had told her by the broken remains of that flying ship, her walls that had been there upon her arrival were now down, letting not just the good but the bad in as well, but what he didn't seem to know was that there was one more wall left standing. There was one more line of defense that she hadn't been able to let even her family past, that she couldn't let anyone past, that was until she walked into his office and told him what she feared most about her vision. He had done what no one else, even Henry, had been able to do; he had gotten past that last wall.

He just seemed to genuinely care so much when they talked, unable to keep the lines of worry from his face, the concern from his eyes. Even when she lashed out, said something hurtful, that worry and concern remained, only slightly dampened by his hurt that was gone as quickly as it appeared. It also helped that he cared so much about Henry. Knowing that he had been there for Henry long before her son found her again made her appreciate Archie all the more, trust him like she knew Henry did, even after everything, especially after everything. She knew he had stood up to Regina in her early days in Storybrooke, she knew he put Henry before himself when he told Regina he'd treat Henry how his conscience told him was best and she knew down in that mine shaft he was ready to sacrifice himself happily if it meant Henry survived.

She also remembered what it had felt like to see Pongo run up to her and Henry, something clearly wrong and what had run through her mind as Ruby came rushing outside to confirm that. She remembered the fear that griped her heart as she approached his slightly ajar office door. She could still feel the way her heart stopped for a beat as her eyes landed on Archie's form sprawled unmoving on the floor and the numbness that overtook her body as she felt for a pulse that was not there. More than anything though, she remembered the full body ache she felt as she stood at his funeral with a crying Henry at her side. When Archie had showed up at the apartment door, Pongo and Henry both overjoyed to see him alive and well, she also remembered the intense sense of relief and joy. Maybe, she thought, that had been the moment she began to trust him so completely, now able to understand the pain his loss would cause her; but maybe it was any of the other times as well, she wasn't sure.

It was unclear to her when the good doctor had become the person she trusted most in her life, but that fact remained just that, a fact. She didn't question that he was, only when it had happened.

As she stood there though, revealing her deepest worries that she had trouble just thinking about let alone voicing, she knew she would always trust this man. She knew somehow he would never intentionally do anything to weaken her trust in him and that if ever there was a time it wavered he would find a way to re-strengthen it and make it stronger than it had been before, like he had done in the beginning. She knew as long as they were both alive he would always be the one person she could talk to about anything, the one person she'd always trust with everything. She knew Dr. Archibald Hopper had her full and complete trust.


	2. Chapter 2

After Emma's words were spoken out loud, after she told Archie her fears about The Evil Queen or Regina, or whomever, she felt everything crash in on her at once. The second she brought that last wall down for Archie she wasn't able to keep any of it back anymore. She had felt an odd sense of numbness since their return to Storybrooke, or more so since she stopped being The Dark One, but suddenly that numbness was gone to be replaced by everything she had not let herself feel.

Unbidden, her eyes started to brim with unshed tears, tears she had been holding back for so long. However, as the first tear escaped, running down her cheek, she felt Archie put a comforting hand on her elbow, his other hand going out to the side to ask silent permission to comfort her. She didn't even bother to answer because to both of their surprise she took that last step forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his tie clad chest as more tears started to escape. As she started to sob she felt him wrap his own arms around her in a tight embrace, his hand making comforting circles on her back. As he rested his cheek on the side of her head he started whispering comforting nothings, words she wasn't even registering, but it helped nonetheless, his voice being soothing enough on its own.

It was a while that they stayed like that, standing in his office, Emma holding on for dear life. It was only when she heard a hitch in his voice as he soothed her that she realised he was holding back tears of his own. She pulled back just enough to look up at the man and despite his best efforts to hide his own pain she saw it, even after he managed to make his face show only his concern she could still see it in his eyes, like she always did, the hurt, and like always she felt she was on some level causing it.

He knew she saw past it, that she could see what no one else ever seemed to, she saw the pain he tried so hard to keep from everyone, from her. Seeing her breakdown though was too much, it felt like a dagger to the heart. He doubted many people had ever seen her like this and it gave him a conflicting sense of pride and guilt. On one hand he was immensely honored and happy she trusted him enough to be vulnerable like this, with him, but he also felt a pang of guilt because it meant she was hurting deeply and he should not be feeling happy about seeing her that way, though he knew he'd do anything to make that hurt disappear.

Despite his best efforts he felt as he lost his battle of self-control and the tears won out. He also felt his heart stop and his breath catch as Emma gave him a look, her head going to the side slightly, before she slowly brought one of her hands up and brushed away the tears from his cheek. It took every ounce of his will power not to lean his head into that gentle touch.

She gave him a small watery smile as she whispered, "Thank you, Archie. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone I could talk to about this." Then she hugged him again, though this time it wasn't out of a desperate need to be comforted but rather a need to comfort. She didn't quite understand his pain but she knew it was there nonetheless, so she was more than happy to return the favor, to comfort the person who had been there for her, for Henry and her family, more than once.

Taking a moment to gather himself, her arms still wrapped around him, Archie breathed out, "You can always talk to me, Emma." He managed a smile of his own as he told her, "I'll always be here if you need me."

He felt his heart glow warm when she pulled back to look at him and her smile strengthened as she quietly said, "I know." Those two simple words spoke far more than that, they spoke of trust, a faith she had in him he was afraid he didn't deserve. They also made him more determined than ever to make it so he did. If it was the last thing he ever did he would make sure her faith in him was well placed, that he never did anything to lose that faith and that she never grew to regret it.

They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, neither feeling the need to speak or move away until they were interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Henry's voice asking, "Archie, Mom, are you in there?" A moment later the door opened and Henry stepped through, both of them taking a quick step back from each other as he appeared. Henry, of course, didn't miss a thing as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Am I interrupting something?" Both adults found they couldn't find their words as Henry looked them both over before a look of concern overtook his amused curiosity and he also asked, "Is everything okay?"

Emma was the first to find her words as she put on a weak smile and reassured him, "Of course, Henry, everything's fine." She took the few steps toward him before ruffling his hair as she joked, "Just showing the good doctor here how great I'm getting at this therapy thing."

As Henry returned her smile Archie felt his own smile returning, only to be strengthened when Henry turned his smile on him. He also stepped forward, putting his hand on Henry's shoulder, as he assured the young man, "You're Mother and I were just talking, nothing to be worried about." When he looked back up to Emma he was struck by the gratitude on her face. He knew she didn't want Henry worrying about her.

Henry knew there was something he was missing, there was evidence enough on the two adult's faces, in the fact he could tell they had both been crying recently, but he was too happy to see genuine smiles on their faces again so he decided to let it slide, at least for now. In a cheery voice he asked the other two, "How about we all go get some pie at Grannie's?"

Both adults laughed as they agreed, Archie grabbing his coat and umbrella as they left the office to go across the street for some much needed comfort food.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry was enjoying his pie while sitting next to his Mom in a booth as he listened to his Mom and Archie talk about small trivial things. It was as the therapist was talking about some funny thing Pongo did that he saw it for the first time, the way Dr. Hopper looked at his Mom, but really, when he thought back it had always been there, from the first time Archie ran up to him and Emma when he first brought her back to Storybrooke. There was a sense of wonder in his eyes whenever they talked. Henry wasn't completely sure he knew what it meant, after all he didn't have much practical experience with that type of thing, but he could tell it meant something. It was in that moment he decided he would figure it out.

Half way through describing to Emma his latest proud story of Pongo Archie realised Henry was staring at him, studying him, and though he had a few fears on why he actually had no real idea. In an attempted to distract Henry from whatever he was doing he abandoned his story to ask Henry, "Do you want another hot chocolate?" He nodded to the empty cup in front of the young man.

Squinting his eyes, knowing full well what the red headed man was doing, Henry simply nodded before saying politely, "Yes, please."

Archie smiled somewhat shyly as he stood up from the booth before gathering three empty mugs and moving to the counter where he ordered three more of the cinnamon sprinkled drinks. He took in a deep breath as he waited for Grannie to return with the hot chocolate.

Once Archie's back was turned to them Emma gave Henry a questioning look, not even needing to say the words. She wanted to know what that had been about. She had noticed the intense stare her son had been giving the doctor. Henry pretended he didn't understand as he asked innocently, "What?"

Emma couldn't help but smile as she told him, "Kid, subtlety is not your strong suit." When Henry only looked back at her, still trying to look innocent, she laughed as she asked, "Why are you looking at Archie like he's a puzzle you're trying to solve?"

Shrugging, Henry refused to say anything, saved from having to as the older man returned carefully carrying three fresh mugs of hot chocolate. He smiled brightly at the mother and son as he pushed a mug in front of each, sipping on his own as he sat back. After they thanked him Emma asked him to continue his story but before he could Hook strolled into the diner, smiling as his eyes landed quickly on Emma.

Walking over to the table he put on a smirk as he asked, "What, am I not invited to the party?" His hand found Emma's shoulder without thought, his arm wrapped around her while he stood. Archie could see the worry on his face though, behind the cocky smile. Not for the first time he found himself with conflicting thoughts and emotions. It pained him to see the casual intimacy but a bigger part of him was happy for Emma, that she had found someone who seemed to make her happy, someone she seemed to be able to let in. Though the emotional part of him, the part he knew Emma seemed to see past so often, was kicking up a fight, so with a quick excuse about having to get home to Pongo he stood up to leave, abandoning a full cup of hot chocolate as he made a hasty escape from the diner, only stopping to throw some money on the counter in front of Grannie who was giving him a concerned frown.

Emma was confused by the sudden change in mood before the doctor rushed out, looking at his mug in confusion once he was out the door, but was pulled from her musings as Hook sat down where Archie had been. She felt an odd sense of loss before she told herself internally to get a grip and she refocused on Hook who was trying to get her attention.

Henry, much like Grannie, was frowning in concern as he watched someone he cared about all but run from the diner, distress clear on his face or at least clear to Henry. The two had been through a fair amount together, after the mine incident Henry liked to think he had grown pretty good at reading the doctor. He also liked to think he had picked up a few things from the man in their sessions. As he stared at the door he was starting to come to some realisations but he still wanted more data before he came to a conclusion. He was pretty sure he knew what was happening but he wanted to be sure before he did anything. He also made a mental note that he'd have to start paying more attention to his Mom as well, specifically around Dr. Hopper.

Clearing his throat Hook tried to get the mother and sons attention. When he finally got it he felt a strange unease overtake him but chose to ignore it. He wanted to make sure Emma was okay. She had been acting strange since they returned, since her hand had started shaking, and though he had tried to get her to talk to him it was to no avail. That didn't stop him from trying again though as he asked her, "Love, is everything alright?"

She didn't even pretend to think as she smiled thinly and told him, "Everything's fine." Hook noticed even Henry give her a disbelieving look before the boys eyes were drawn to the third mug sitting on the table in front of him. He gave Henry a sideways glance but refocused on Emma as he suggested, "Maybe it's time we head home, get some rest while we still can. We never know when things will go horribly wrong here after all." He smiled jokingly but he could feel how heavy his words were on all of them. He mentally smacked himself as he stood up and nodded toward the door. Henry and Emma were right behind him as he headed out of Grannie's.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late, far too late, when Emma found herself pacing in the living room of the house she had gotten herself as The Dark One. Henry was fast asleep in his new room upstairs as Hook slept in her bed, their bed, across the hall from him. This had been what she wanted, what she had always secretly wanted on some level, but it didn't feel right. The house was tainted with memories of The Dark One, the things she had done, and it just didn't feel like a home to her. It was nothing more than a house, a roof over her and her son's head as they slept, or as he slept.

It was just past three in the morning when she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of the house, away from the memories, so pulling on her favorite jacket she left quietly through the front door. She kept walking without thinking, not really aware of having a destination in mind. That was why she was surprised when she looked up a time later and found herself outside of Archie's house.

She stood there for a few minutes debating with herself about whether she should walk up to the house and knock or not. She really wanted to, a part of her felt like she needed to, but another part told her she had disrupted the man's life enough. She wasn't even sure if he'd answer the door at this time of night.

The decision, however, was made for her as Pongo started barking in the window on the second floor. She watched as a dim light flickered on before Archie stepped into view. She could even tell from the street the instant look of concern that appeared on the man's face before he stepped out of view again only to reappear moments later as he opened his front door.

Archie had made a quick trip home, walking at a faster pace than normal, even ignoring the many greeting he got on his way. Not that he noticed, but it spoke volumes about what kind of man he was and how beloved he was by everybody that as he brushed past them all they felt was concern. They all knew this man and they could tell something was wrong, that something was bothering him greatly. No one knew what to do though, seeing as normally they would go to him and ask his help if they grew concerned about anybody. Instead they exchanged worried glances as he sped by, talking quietly with each other when he was out of sight. Snow and Charming among them promised each other with a look to get to the bottom of it. They considered Archie family and they would not let family suffer alone. First thing the next day they would make sure he was alright.

After walking through his front door Archie had let it all come crashing down on him, surround him as he felt like he was being crushed. He had been fighting these thoughts for far too long, trying to push his emotions down but he had known better, as a therapist he had known better, but he was also still human. He had no doubts in his mind his feelings would never be returned so he had buried them, buried them deep and tried to forget they were there, but they were waiting, waiting for everything to get turned upside down. Somehow, Hook's hand sitting on Emma's shoulder had done just that and now he was facing the consequences. Everything that he had buried was now unearthed and threatening to crush him as they came crashing back down.

It was as he felt his tears winning out for the second time that day that he realised he had fallen to the floor, that his back resting against his front door and that Pongo was at his side. His faithful dog was whining in concern as he started to lick his face. Archie let out a sad laugh as he pushed the dogs face away before petting him. Pulling himself together, at least for now, Archie stood up and went about his nightly routine; letting Pongo out, feeding him and filling his water dish, before sitting down on the couch with his beloved dog beside him, resting his head in his lap. If he had a strong drink in hand tonight, unlike most nights, it wasn't like anyone else was around to notice, though he thought Pongo did give him a look.

He had gone to bed rather than refill his cup for a third time but was unable to find sleep, far too many thoughts fighting for his attention, thoughts he had neglected for far too long. That was why he was so quick to respond when Pongo seemed to suddenly appear at his window barking down at the street.

He thought for a moment he had fallen asleep as he looked down on the form of Emma standing in front of his house but just as quickly he registered her body language, the look he could imagine was on her face, so without thought he was racing down the stairs to open the door to her.

Trying to keep a distance for his own sake he addressed her in a professional tone, "Ms. Swan, what can I do for you?" He was still feeling the effects of his drinking earlier and hoped she wouldn't notice but he was fairly sure he had slurred his question a little.

As she took halting steps toward the door Emma took in a lot. She noticed the slurring, not completely sure at first if it was because he had been drinking or sleeping, but as she got closer she could smell a faint whiff of alcohol on Archie, which gave her pause, he was not the drinking type, he only drank to celebrate or when something was really wrong, like when he had told Henry what Regina forced him to. She also realised as she got closer he was completely alert, so despite the fact it was past 3am he had still been awake, which only increased her concern. She also noticed the way Pongo sat at his side nosing his hand while whining in apparent concern.

Before looking up, looking into the man's eyes, Emma took in a deep breath. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what she saw and she was right. There was an immense pain shining through in his eyes that outshone even his obvious concern for her. There was a pain that made even her heart hurt just to see. However, like always, after a few moments he seemed to gather himself and push his own pain away, the concern taking over, though the pain was still there in the back ground.

The last thing she thought about before speaking was his address of her, so trying to lighten the mood she nodded and said, "Dr. Hopper." He only blinked back at her with a concerned frown so she sighed as she looked down at their feet. She started to fidget with her hands as she tried to apologize, "I'm sorry for showing up here so late but I honestly didn't know I was even headed here until I was looking up at your house." She chanced a quick glance up, this time refocusing on his wrinkled dress shirt, the top few buttons undone and tie long since abandoned, before continuing, "I just couldn't sleep. If I'm being honest I haven't been able to sleep for a while now and I just feel so restless at night. As The Dark One I didn't need to sleep and I'd get so antsy at night, and well, I guess I still feel that, even if now I do need to sleep." She took in a sharp breath as she finally looked up into his eyes and told him, "I'm so tired, exhausted all the time, but every time I lie down and try to sleep I can't turn my mind off, and with this new dream, nightmare really, it's only gotten worse."

The concern on Archie's face was palpable as he took a step back and gestured Emma inside. He silently led her into his living room, toward his couch. As she sat he regretted not cleaning up his glass from earlier because Emma looked at it with a frown. Not wanting to answer the question he could see forming in her mind he sat down next to her before gently asking, "What can I do to help, Emma?"

She looked at him with sad and scared eyes as she told him, "Honestly, I don't know." She scrunched up her mouth for a second before quietly adding, "All I know is that I can't talk to anybody else about this, even when I want to. All I know is that when I talk to you it always helps, even if only a little, it helps."

Her eyes were gleaming with the threat of unshed tears again so without thought Archie reached out to comfort her, even if only in a small way. Putting his hand on her elbow he told her in a soothing voice, "If it helps I'm always here to listen, no matter the time of day or night, I'll listen."

Once again he was surprised to find Emma hugging him, though this time she wasn't crying. This time she was simply seeking out comfort for comfort sake. If he hadn't been drinking he probably would have hesitated, would have thought out the ramifications of his actions, but he had been, so without thought he pulled her closer, hugging her tighter as he rested his head on hers. He rested his lips on the top of her head for a fleeting second before whispering, "It's okay, Emma. Everything's going to be okay." They both knew he had no way of knowing that but it still helped.

He felt her slowly relax as her breathing slowed down and evened out. He felt as she leaned into him more and more and he knew the second sleep claimed her. As he felt it start to claim him as well he let his thoughts ghost on the idea that this would hurt come morning. Not just his back from sleeping in such an awkward position on the couch, but in his heart. He knew this would only make things worse for him but he couldn't bring himself to care in the moment. Emma was fast asleep, peacefully asleep in his arms and he couldn't even pretend to think about ruining that, after all she had said how exhausted she was, he knew she truly needed this and so damn any consequences to himself. If it hurt in the morning when she left it was his problem, not hers. Besides, it felt too amazing to have her in his arms to do anything to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Margret and David found themselves outside Archie's door early the next morning, a breakfast of donuts and coffee in hand. They were surprised to find Henry along the way but after a quick conversation they realised they were on the same mission. All three were concerned for the shrink and wanted to make sure he was okay, see if there was anything they could do to help.

When the only response to their knocking was Pongo popping his head in the window beside the door they all felt concern hit them. If they had stopped to think they would have realised the dog was calm and so everything was probably fine but they didn't stop to think, instead Henry bent down to pick up a clearly fake rock and retrieved a spare key, opening the door quickly. They all entered the house as they took in everything. At first the house seemed still, empty, but when they followed the dog into the living room they all felt a wave of shock go through them. Henry stood open mouthed as his eyes went comically big, while Mary Margret covered her mouth with both hands. David, for his part had his jaw set as the shock wore off and he glared slightly at the sight before him, at the red headed man who was snuggling his daughter as they both slept, intertwined. It was him who woke the sleeping pair as he let out a growled, "What the hell is this?"

Archie woke up instantly upon hearing David's tone, instinctively pulling Emma closer, protecting her from an unknown threat, but the second he opened his eyes he let out a pained groan and closed them tight again, a hangover letting itself be know. The pained groan woke up Emma, who also on instinct pulled Archie closer, wanting to comfort him. It took her a few moments, like Archie, to actually process what was happening.

They both loosened their holds as they realised who they were holding but didn't get further than that before registering their audience. Archie let out a confused and sleepy, "Henry", as he looked between the boy and his grandparents.

Emma, far more eloquently, let out a startled, "Mom, Dad, what the hell?" She rubbed her face and she tried to gather her thoughts before letting her eyes land back on Archie who's face had gone completely blank, no doubt with fear from the look her father was giving him. She frowned with concern at him a moment before sitting up, though she didn't go further than that.

David, for his part, was now clenching his fists as he looked at Archie and asked, "What is going on here?" Mary Margret put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as he shifted his focus away from the stunned man and toward his daughter. In a far calmer voice with none of the anger he asked her, "Emma, can you explain this to us?"

She couldn't quiet find her words though as she felt Archie finally move to sit up next to her. She was looking at Henry's shocked but curious expression, trying to figure out what she felt she was missing there, when she lamely said, "Nothing's going on." When what she got in response was three raised eyebrows she became a little defensive as she told them, "Nothing happened you guys. We fell asleep, nothing else."

Henry spoke before the other two had a chance as he pointed out, "When I went to sleep last night you were home." All she managed to do was shrug in response before he added, more to himself, "I guess I know why you weren't there this morning when I tried to ask if you wanted to come here with me to check on Archie."

She had been about to defend herself again when his words hit her, "I was at the house but… wait, why were you coming to check on Archie?" She looked to the man beside her to see him staring resolutely at the carpet. She felt that tug of concern again as she looked back at her family and asked, "Why did you all come here to check on Archie?"

Speaking for the first time since entering the house Mary Margret answered Emma, "We've all been a little concerned about him lately. He's seemed off, sad. Last night when we past him in the street he didn't even look up at us when we said hello." She tried to catch Archie's eye as she said, "We all go to him to talk about our problems, so we thought we would try and do that for him, since he can't very well confide in himself." She walked up to him and knelt as she gently pulled his chin up, making eye contact as she told him, "We're worried about you, Archie."

Emma felt her heart clench as she looked at her mother's face, as she looked to Henry and as she saw that her father's previous outrage was now replaced by that deep concern as well. Finally she turned to Archie and taking a page from her mother's book gently used her hand to guide his head, to make him look her in the eyes. What she saw there had her breathing out a sad, "Oh, Archie." Pulling him into a tight hug she tried to figure out what was causing him so much pain. She had seen the hurt before, many times, but never like this, never so soul crushingly strong.

She tried to think back but no specific event hit her. She berated herself as she thought back to the night before, or more accurately earlier that morning, the fact he was still awake, that he'd been drinking, even the way Pongo had been acting. She should have realised just how much he needed her then, more than she had needed him. Silently to herself she vowed to get to the bottom of this and looking back toward her family she saw a new operation starting to form; operation cricket.

Archie, for his part, was feeling that pain he knew he would, though when Emma hugged him it eased. It eased further when Mary Margret sat on his other side and hugged him as well, soon joined by Henry who made it a true group hug. Even David stepped forward to put a comforting hand on his back. More to ease the tension then anything he guessed, David told him, "You're still going to explain to me what exactly happened here with my daughter, shrink." There was no heat behind it though, still, he had no doubt he meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook woke up to an empty bed, not for the first time. He had started getting use to Emma getting up at odd hours, sometimes returning but other times not. Instead of really letting himself think on it he got up and went about his morning routine. As he was drinking his coffee Henry came bounding down the stairs asking where his Mom was but when Hook couldn't tell him he simply shrugged and said he was going to go check on Dr. Hopper. Hook raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing; the kid was gone before he really could.

It wasn't until he was in the diner getting breakfast a short time later that he thought more deeply about it. After he ordered his food Grannie asked if Emma had gone with her parents to see Archie. When he said he didn't know she had sighed as she left to get his order. As he waited two more people approached him, first Leroy then Belle, to ask if Emma had gone to check on the Doc. Hook started to wonder what these people had seen in the man he didn't, after all he had seen him briefly the night before and nothing seemed amiss, though he supposed the man had made a hasty retreat. He also wondered why they all seemed to think it was up to Emma to check on the shrink.

It was just after he sat himself at a table that Dr. Whale stopped by and told him, "You know, saviour or no Ms. Swan really shouldn't keep wandering the streets at all hours of the night. I saw her walk past my house at three thirty in the morning." Hook gave him a look of confusion and the doctor took that as his cue to leave. Coughing awkwardly he escaped through the front door. He could sense when there was trouble in paradise and had no intention of getting stuck in that storm.

Hook let it drift from his mind again when his food came but once he was done and he was getting up to leave it all came to the forefront of his mind because of his coffee mug, sitting almost full and abandoned on the table. He thought of the way Emma had been looking at Archie's mug when he arrived, whipped cream barely disturbed with cinnamon sprinkled on top, and the way Henry's eyes had been drawn to it as well. Emma had looked confused and worried looking at that mug while Henry had stared at the door with a frown before turning the same look on the mug. Hook wasn't close to the cricket, far from it considering their introduction to one another, but he knew what the man had done for Emma and Henry, what he had done for most people in the town, so as he left Grannie's he was surprised to feel his own sense of worry for the man and determination to make sure he was okay. That was how he found himself headed toward the house he was pretty sure the therapist lived in.

He wasn't surprised when he found Henry and his Grandparent's standing outside the cricket's house on the front steps but was a slight bit when he saw Emma. He felt a stab of pain when the shrink said something and Emma laughed, a true laugh. He hadn't been able to make her laugh like that in a while now. Pulling himself to his full height he finally approached the house. He put on a fake smile as he said, "I thought I'd find you all here visiting the good doctor." As he took his place next to Emma he patted the red headed man on the shoulder as he ask, "And how is the doctor this fine morning?"

Archie was the only one who seemed to see past the smile as he pondered the complex mix of emotions the pirate seemed to be feeling, it was easier to do that then ponder his own. There was real concern for him there, which surprised Archie greatly, but there was also pain, jealousy he didn't understand, clear worry for Emma and so much more. He didn't linger on it too long though because when the pirate raised an eyebrow at him he remembered he'd been asked a question. Clearing his throat he had let out a weak, "I'm fine." Smiling weakly he looked back toward Emma without much thought, lost for what to say next.

Seeing everything going on between his Mom and Archie had Henry's mind reeling. When Hook had shown up it only further confirmed what he thought. He saw Archie studying Hook but he had also seen the flash of jealousy when Hook stood next to his Mom. When the man seemed to on instinct search his Mom out when he was floundering Henry couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was now confident in Dr. Hopper's feelings; he just had to watch his Mom a little more to be sure of hers.

It was only as Emma started to lead Hook down the steps that the pirate seemed to realise what she was wearing and asked her with a frown, "Isn't that what you were wearing yesterday?" He felt his breath falter as Emma looked over her shoulder at the doctor with a closed off expression. They seemed to be having a silent conversation until finally the red headed man gestured toward Hook.

Emma took a deep breath before turning back to him and telling him, "Yes, they are." It seemed like she would stop there until he heard a throat being cleared softly behind him and she continued. "Um, well, the thing is I slept here last night." She didn't need to be told to explain further as he furrowed his eyebrows. Looking down she explained, "I came here to talk to Archie last night when I couldn't sleep and ended up falling asleep on the couch."

Hook's first instinct was to be jealous and angry but he had been spending far too much time with the good guys to let those emotions win so taking a second to compose himself he managed to keep calm. He let out a soft "oh" as he tried to process everything fully but finding his mind too muddled he went with the safest thought he could grasp, "I'm happy you were able to get some sleep."

Emma didn't see the pain on Hook's face but the other four did. Archie wanted to reassure Hook he posed no real threat to his and Emma's relationship but couldn't make the words come out. Snow and Charming where both frowning between the three other adults but knew better than to get themselves involved, at least as long as it wasn't necessary; they had dealt with their fair share of love triangles, thank you very much. Henry though, what he saw was confirmation that he wasn't the only one who saw his Mom and Archie as a potential pair. He liked Hook fine enough but he didn't think he was who would make his Mom happy, truly happy, and that was what he wanted for her, to see her happy. After everything she had been through, not just since he dragged her back to Storybrooke but throughout her entire life since the first moments of her birth, she deserved her happy ending. She had sacrificed her happiness time and time again and it was time she got something in return.

That was why he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face a short time later when he was sitting with his Grandparent's and Mom in the apartment and his mother asked, "So, I was wondering if anybody else was interested in a new mission?" When she got three looks of interested curiosity she explained, "I was thinking Archie might need our help. That we could see if we can figure out what's wrong and hopefully do something about it." She smiled slightly as she said, "I was thinking we could call it Operation Cricket." Nobody even pretended to have to think it over before agreeing but Emma missed the look that passed between the other three; they knew there would be more to this then Emma seemed to realise.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Archie was out walking Pongo down Main Street, swinging his umbrella, when he heard the sound of frantic, running steps behind him. He turned around just in time to be plowed into by someone who knocked him off his feet and landed on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs and his glasses askew. He felt the person above him scrambling to get back up as he was finally able to gather himself enough to look up as he pushed his glasses back into place. He was startled to see the blond hair and red jacket as he gasped out, "Emma?"

He was further stunned when said woman looked back at him with intense fear and confusion as she stopped trying to stand for a beat and asked, "Whose Emma?" He didn't have much time to process the response though as she managed to get back on her feet and offer her hand as she also offered him an apology, "Sorry guy, I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you too bad when I knocked you down did I?" He only managed a weak no as he stood back up, umbrella in hand, before she was dragging him by the other hand toward an alleyway, Pongo obediently following despite the fact he had dropped his leash at some point during the fall. When he tried to speak again she hushed him as she watched the street and moments later The Evil Queen appeared, walking down Main Street. His blood ran cold as he followed her confident stride down the middle of the road.

"Oh, Miss Swan, where are you?" The Evil Queen was wearing a wicked smile as she kept moving. "I just want to talk; you don't have to be afraid of me." The Queen waited a few beats before her face was marred by an angry smile and she gritted out, "I will find you Miss Swan, you can hide but not for long." With that there was a cloud of purple smoke and she was gone.

Archie could feel as Emma relaxed slightly beside him but he couldn't himself, not until he got some answers, so he tried to get her attention with a soft, "Emma?" When she didn't even seem to register it he frowned as he put a hand on her shoulder briefly and tried again, a little less calm, "Emma, talk to me, what just happened?"

She finally turned to him but he was once again startled to see an annoyed frustration showing on her face as she asked in return, "Seriously, dude, who is this Emma you keep talking about?"

Frowning with deep concern he told her slowly, "You're Emma." When she seemed to look at him like he was crazy he started to let himself see what was going on and so he asked her in a serious tone, "Who do you think you are?"

This seemed to give her pause as she looked at him, truly looked at him for the first time since running into him. Far too many emotions ran across her face for him to catalogue before it seemed to settle on a confused and sad uncertainty and she let out a barely there, "I don't know." That was the moment Pongo chose to make his presence known to Emma as he let out a soft bark before nudging her hand with his head. She was looking down with her brows furrowed while she petted him as she said a little louder, "I don't know who I am." She looked up briefly and Archie could see the fear behind her words shining in her eyes.

Not knowing what to do but knowing they couldn't stay standing in an alley with The Evil Queen out looking for Emma Archie made a decision. Holding out his hand toward Emma he told her, "I'm Archie Hopper and this is Pongo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Emma looked at his hand with suspicion for a moment before taking it and shaking it once. She seemed to be studying his face as she said, "I'd tell you my name but I'm having trouble remembering it at the moment, though it appears you already seem to know it, to know me." She took a slight step closer as she asked, "Am I right, Mr. Hopper, do you know me?"

Furrowing his own brows slightly he told her, "Dr. Hopper, and yes, I know you, I've known you for over half a decade now." Letting that sink in for a beat he assured her, "We're friends and even if you can't remember that I know you know it because you can tell when someone is lying." He moved his hand to her elbow as he looked her in the eye and asked her, "Am I lying to you right now?"

After studying his face for a few moments Emma's face relaxed slightly as she said, "It doesn't seem like you are." She pried her eyes away from him long enough to assess the street around them before turning back and telling him, "My gut is telling me that I can trust you, and I always trust my gut, so if we are friends like you say than you are probably willing to help me. I need somewhere to lie low while I try and figure out what in the hell is going on right now."

Without hesitation Archie told her she could hide out at his house and reassured her that almost no one would think to look for her there. She seemed to question that but didn't say anything so with him leading, the three of them made their way quickly to the doctor's house. Emma didn't miss the protective posture of either the man or the dog as they made their way through the darkened streets. She had no idea what was going on, why she was being chased by some crazed magician who seemed to think she was a bird but she at least knew she could trust this man. She wasn't sure how she knew it but nonetheless she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were safely inside his house Archie let his mind go back to everything that had just happened. Emma seemed to be suffering severe memory loss, no doubt connected to the fact The Evil Queen was out looking for her, and he had no idea what to do next. He wanted to call Mary Margaret and David, maybe even Henry and Hook, but he had no idea how Emma would react to them right now. Mary Margaret and David where too intense for Emma sometimes on a good day, right now it would probably only make things more distressing and that would go double for Henry. He couldn't imagine it going over well when she's told she has a son she can't remember. As for Hook, he simply had no clue how that would go. The trust Emma had in him was built, it was earned by Hook, it wasn't an instinctual trust. Without her memory he doubted she'd be able to feel that trust and right now she'd need that.

Emma watched in fascination as this man who was apparently her friend, Dr. Archie Hopper, paced with one hand on his hip and the other over his mouth. He was deeply lost in thought as an array of emotions filtered across his face. The dog, Pongo, sat next to her as he to watched his owner with concern somehow showing through. She was even more convinced that this man was telling her the truth just by the intense concern he was showing for her. If she hadn't been told different she would have assumed this man was far more than a friend by the way he seemed torn up by what was happening; not to mention her automatic trust in him.

When she was tired of the intense silence she stopped him mid stride by grabbing his shoulder and stepping in front of him. When she saw she had his attention she asked him, "Do you know what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Archie asked a question in return, "What is the last thing you remember?" When she seemed overwhelmed by the question he amended, "What's the first thing you remember?"

It took her another moment to gather her thoughts but she answered this time, telling him, "I remember waking up in a park on the ground, that woman standing over me. I remember feeling an intense fear as she talked about things I couldn't follow, didn't understand. She kept calling me Miss Swan." She paused to think about this as she looked back to Archie and asked, "Is that my name?" When Archie nodded she whispered, "Emma Swan", under her breath before closing her eyes, seeming to be remembering, as she continued, "I remember feeling this energy coursing through me, like it was building up, then the next thing I knew that woman was coming at me and this intense white light seemed to come from my hands…" Emma was looking down at her hands in disbelief as she trailed off for a minute before adding quietly, "Then the woman was knocked to the ground and I ran as fast as I could." She looked up at him as she said, "That was when I ran into you."

Taking it in, Archie made some intuitive leaps about the lead up before doing his best to answer her previous question. Leading her into the living room and sitting beside her on the couch he told her, "Well, as far as I can tell you had a run in with The Evil Queen tonight." At her raised eyebrow he begged her to let him finish with a look before he continued. "I know you were fine when you left here this morning so whatever happened it was probably tonight." She gave him an odd look at that but said nothing. "You were most likely out for a late night stroll again when you came across her, or she found you, either way." He made sure she was looking him in the eye when he said the next part, telling her, "She probably used some kind of spell on you to make you forget, erase your memory. I don't know why she did but I'm fairly certain that's what happened." He saw the doubt in her eyes the second he mentioned the word spell but he wanted to leave her to her own train of thought so he waited for her to respond.

When she did it was to be expected as she asked, disbelieving, "You expect me to believe that what, this woman dressed from medieval times has some sort of magical powers?" She let out a somewhat hysteric laugh as she further questioned, "And let me guess, that I do as well?" They both knew she did believe, as much as she didn't want to and logic told her not to, she did, because he was the one who told her and she had seen what she did with her own hands. She was running her hands through her hair as she looked at the ground and asked tightly, "Any other bombshells, Doctor?" When all she got in return was silence she snapped her head to look at him and she could tell he was keeping something back, something he thought was big. Sitting up straight and looking him in the eye she demanded, "Tell me, Archie, now." Quieter, she added, "Please."

Swallowing thickly Archie bolstered himself to tell her what he knew would hit her the hardest. "You have a son, Henry, and I think we should call him before anybody else. He'll be able to fill you in on everything better than I can." He felt a spike of fear as he further told her, "I'm also worried about him. The first place The Evil Queen will look for you is your home and I don't know if Hook, Killian, your boyfriend, is there to protect him if she does."

He wasn't sure how exactly he had expected Emma to react to this information but he wasn't really surprised when the first thing out of her mouth was, "If he is do you think this guy will be able to protect my son?" There was an intense look of maternal fear on her face that outshone the confusion and everything else she was feeling.

Archie, not wanting her to be too overwhelmed assured her, "He's more than capable of protecting Henry and I have no doubt he'd die trying." He tried giving Emma a reassuring smile but it came off as more of a grimace, so without another moment's hesitation her pulled out his phone and dialed Henry's number.

Henry didn't need to be told more than a quick overview of what had happened before he found himself knocking on his mom's bedroom door, phone in hand as he called his grandparents. When a sleepy eyed Hook answered the door he became quickly alert after just a glimpse of the boy's face. Henry gestured with a finger as someone picked up and he put the phone on speaker, asking David to do the same on his end. "Okay, I just got a call from Archie. Something happened to Mom. He thinks The Evil Queen erased her memory because she doesn't remember who she is or even that magic exists." He paused, seemingly trying to stay calm as he continued, "He wants us all to meet at his place but to remember she doesn't know who we are right now." There were a few gasps from Mary Margaret on the other end of the phone while he had been talking but the two adult men had remained silent. In the moment they were all feeling a similar stab of fear and pain and so before long David was pulling up in front of Archie's house with the other three in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Emma did when the four strangers walked through the door with matching concerned looks was take a step closer to Archie, something that only the man himself missed as he focused on the poor family.

Mary Margaret was the first to step forward to give Emma a hug but aborted mid motion when a look of alarm crossed over her daughters face, so instead she put out her hand as she introduced herself, "Judging from what little I've heard about what's going on this is going to sound strange but I'm your mother, Mary Margaret." She sent a questioning look to Archie before adding, "Also known as Snow White but we'll get into that later." Emma returned the handshake but seemed hesitant. She chose it ignore it though as she continued, pointing behind her at her husband as she told her, "And this is your father, David, also known and Prince Charming or Prince James." Emma nodded to him rather then moving closer. Keeping with the introductions Mary Margaret gestured to Hook as she told Emma, "This is Killian Jones, or Captain Hook, though most of us simply call him Hook. He's the man you've been dating."

Henry didn't really give Emma much time to react to that as he grew too anxious and stepped up to his Mom, hugging her as tight as he could. Without thought Emma returned the hug and knew who he must be simply by the feeling he brought out in her. All but whispering she said, "And you must be Henry, my son." Emma felt the young man hug her tighter.

After a few moments, mother and son pulled back to smile at one another. It was with a goofy grin that Henry told her, "Don't worry, Mom. We'll fix this, you'll see, we always do." Emma just laughed as she mussed up his hair.

Clearing his throat softly, Archie got everyone's attention before leading them into his living room so they could try and fill Emma in on some of the things she had forgotten. For a few hours they tried to tell her things they thought were relevant, the things she needed to know, but things were slow going. After everything she was told she would look to Archie, who would have to confirm that it was true. Shortly after midnight everyone was getting too tired so Archie decided it had been enough for one night.

When Emma made it clear she would be staying where she was no one fought her on it but she didn't miss the concerned look that her supposed family all sent toward the man named Hook. The more information she gathered the more she doubted her relationship with the man but Archie had told her who he was to her so she had to believe it. Though, she supposed, he might not have been privy to any trouble in paradise, as it were. She was only pulled from the thought when Henry, her son, a boy she instantly thought of as her son, announced he would also be staying then. Emma thought about protesting for a moment but didn't, the boy made her feel better.

After a long hug from Mary Margaret and an even longer and tighter one from David the couple left with Hook, promising to be back in the morning. As the three left behind watched them leave Emma was overwhelmed with the sense that they were her parents, she could feel the paternal love coming from the two in droves. She still wasn't sure about Hook though. She could feel something there, something she couldn't quite grasp, but she didn't feel like it was what everyone was telling her it was. It was more friendly than romantic, plus she couldn't feel any of the trust in him she felt for the others. That was how, once again, she found herself contemplating Archie. Looking over to the man she asked in a joking manner, "And who are you supposed to be Dr. Archie Hopper?" She raised a playful eyebrow as the man blushed.

It was Henry that answered her, enthusiasm clear in his voice as he told her, "He's Jiminy Cricket." Henry smiled broadly as he said, "He's the town's conscience."

Emma smiled back but before she could respond Archie cleared his throat awkwardly saying, "Well then, I think it's time for bed." He cast a quick look around, as if looking for something, before continuing, "Henry, you can take the spare room, and Emma, you can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

Something mischievous flashed in Henry's eyes that Emma saw before the boy was asking, "But Archie, you slept on the couch last night with Mom, doesn't your back still hurt?" A look crossed Archie's face like he was thinking about denying it but when he said nothing, not wanting to lie, it was clear what the answer was. Emma gave the kid props as he almost managed to say with complete innocence, "Why don't you and Mom just share your room?"

Archie turned a shade of red that was actually a little alarming but more so endearing to Emma. Before the red headed man could stutter out a response she looked at him with a small smile as she told him, "I don't mind if you don't."

Unable to actually vocalise a response Archie only nodded slightly and that was how he found himself slipping into bed next to Emma. He was careful to keep a large amount of space between them as he settled in. Taking a slow and deep breath he managed to calm himself down a little.

Breaking the slightly tense silence Emma asked something that was on her mind. "Why did we sleep on your couch last night? What happened?" She tuned over so she was looking at the doctor as he stared resolutely at the ceiling.

He seemed to think over his answer before finally telling her, "You've been having nightmares, or rather one reoccurring one, so you came to see me yesterday at my office. Last night you were having trouble sleeping, which you told me has been an issue for a while now, and I guess you decided to go for a walk. You ended up here shorty after three thirty in the morning. After we talked you started to fall asleep, so I let you. You seemed at peace so I didn't want to bother you. I fell asleep to."

She could tell he was glossing over stuff and she didn't want that so she further asked, "Why couldn't you just get up and leave me on the couch?" She saw him shift his eyes to her for a quick moment before looking back up to the ceiling.

He was fidgeting with his hands as he quietly told her, "You fell asleep in my arms, I couldn't move without waking you." He was breathing shallowly as he answered her next question before she had to voice it, "You were seeking out comfort. We were hugging when you fell asleep."

She could see the man was blushing even by the dim light of the lamp that was on and Emma took mercy on him as she said, "So you slept uncomfortably on a couch all night simply because you didn't want to wake me up?" When all she got was a slightly jerky nod in response she further observed, "And you woke up at three thirty in the morning just so I could talk to you?"

This time he looked at her a little longer before assuring her, "I was already awake anyway, it was no trouble." He was looking out toward the window this time so he missed the concerned look that crossed her face as he further added, "That's part of the reason I don't usually drink."

Her brows were furrowed now as she shifted closer, leaning on her elbows, as she asked, "Why were you drinking and still up at three thirty in the morning?"

Archie looked a little panicked as he finally shifted his gaze to her and left it there, opening and closing his mouth as he kept abandoning his words before they could start. Finally, after Emma put a hand on his upper arm, he said lamely, "I was upset about something." They both knew she wanted to ask more about it but she didn't. She could see the desperate, pleading look in his eyes and held her tong. Instead she patted him on the shoulder a few times before leaving her hand there and settling back in. When she closed her eyes Archie turned off the lamp, took off his glasses and settled back, quietly saying, "Good night, Emma." As an afterthought it seemed, he added, "Sweet dreams."

Emma found herself smiling goofily as she whispered in return, "Night, Archie."


	10. Chapter 10

Archie woke up with Emma's head resting on his chest just under his chin. She had an arm hugging him around the waist as she slept. He, for his part, had one arm circling her waist while the other lightly lay on her elbow. He took a selfish moment to take it all in, to feel her warmth against him, before he started to shift away but before he could move more than his hand she startled him by sleepily warning, "You better not move any further than that. I still intend on sleeping a little longer." She shifted enough to look up at him with a slightly playful glare before returning to her previous position, adding, "And stop thinking so loud, Pongo can probably hear you from down stairs."

Unable to hold in a slight chuckle, Archie assured her, "I won't move a muscle until you're ready to wake up then." His heart glowed as Emma let out a content sigh before snuggling a little closer, and he added, "And I'll tell my thoughts they must be quieter." This time it was Emma who chuckled.

After far too short a time for their liking there was a knock on the open door frame. They both looked to the sound to see Henry and Pongo standing there, the former with a wide grin on him face, a grin Emma could read whether she remembered the kid or not. That was why, not for the first time, Emma found herself contemplating what exactly her relationship with the doctor had been before her memory was wiped. She knew what everybody said it was but that didn't mean they knew how she had actually felt. She couldn't ponder it too long though because before long Henry was telling them the others were already there.

The adults got dressed quickly before following Henry down stairs, where to both of their surprise there were dozens of people gathered on the bottom floor of Archie's small home. When they had heard what was happening they had all insisted on trying to help. Plus it gave them a chance to check in on the Doc.

After far too many introductions, and poorly hidden disappointed look when they were necessary, everybody was filled in on what was known up to that point. After that people were able to help piece together Emma's night a little leading up to the attack. Basically, it sounded like Emma had in fact gone out for another late night stroll when she must have been lured into the park by The Queen, who had been pretending to be Regina, which Grannie confirmed. She had seen the two shortly before they knew Emma had run into Archie and Regina confirmed it had not been her. Emma still tensed a little when she looked at her. All she saw was the woman who attacked her, even if she was dressed normally now, though she knew it was a different woman, if not because of behaviour because Archie had told her so.

For the next few hours ideas were thrown around about how to fix it, how to get her memory back. After a few failed attempts Archie even tried some of the therapeutic techniques he used with patients. Around lunch time everybody agreed it was time for a break. They would all meet at Grannie's for dinner later to try again. In the meantime people could go and do some research, see if they could find anything else.

After most people where gone it was Snow and Charming, Hook, Regina and Henry who remained. They spent the next few hours filling Emma in more on her life in Storybrooke. Emma was still struggling with the idea that Regina was also Henry's mom, though she could see how much the woman loved her son, their son, with a glance. Surprisingly, she wasn't struggling with the magic thing as much, at least as much as she had been initially. She found in oddly plausible as the others talked about other realms, other worlds. She could tell there was still more they weren't talking about though. It had been apparent a few times with the gathering that there was a topic people were steering clear of, or more so, a time. From what Emma could tell there was a large chunk of her timeline people wouldn't even mention, though there were a few slight slip-ups. She didn't even want to imagine why that was.

Emma was enjoying being around these people, starting to feel that familial bond, even if she couldn't remember them; though she still stuck close to Archie. He made her feel more comfortable than the others, except Henry. Whenever Archie wasn't beside her she was beside Henry.

As they were headed toward the diner, split between multiple cars, Emma found herself alone with Archie and Henry once again as she drove her yellow bug. Henry was smiling wide in the backseat practically vibrating with excitement before it became too much and he announced, "I think I know what will break the spell." He waited until Archie was turned in his seat looking back at him and Emma was looking in the rear-view mirror before blurting, "We haven't tried the most obvious solution yet you guys, come on!"

Emma and Archie didn't have time to ask him to explain further before they were parking in front of Grannie's. Instead they exchanged a silent curious look before following Henry inside. The boy found Belle sitting at the counter and instantly got absorbed in what appeared to be a deep conversation so they let him be, instead finding a booth to sit in before things got crazy again.

Before long everybody was there and things were starting to swing into action. Emma swallowed a few gross mixes that did nothing but give her mouth a bad taste, at which point she was grateful when Archie slip a hot chocolate in front of her. Then people said some strange things at her, a lady waved a stick at her that emitted a blue light, while Regina and Mr. Gold tried their own magic. When nothing worked in the least people began to grow disheartened. That was when Belle and Henry both stood up in the middle of the diner and announced they had an idea.

Belle did the talking as she said, "We have to consider who we're dealing with here. This is The Evil Queen. We've all dealt with her and we know how she thinks." She looked at Regina as she asked a question as if she knew the answer, "Regina, when you were her, The Evil Queen, you had a favorite, didn't you, a favorite type of curse?"

Regina thought for a second but nodded. "Yes, I did. It wasn't so much the curse though as the cure to break it." The light seemed to go off in her head as she went on with more enthusiasm, "There was only one thing my curses were vulnerable too, true loves kiss." It was Regina who looked to Emma and said, "You need true loves kiss."

Standing up, Leroy was the one who offered up the idea, "What about Henry? Emma's love for him broke The Dark Curse, why couldn't it break this one?" There was a murmur of agreement that went around the room.

It was Belle though who said it wouldn't work, saying, "That magic was used up then. I doubt it would work again." Still, it was worth a try, so Henry had walked up to his mother and kissed her on the forehead, but like Belle had guessed, nothing happened.

Dr. Whale was the first one to yell, "Hook, kiss your girlfriend already."

Hook and Emma had both looked a little uncomfortable at that. Though Emma knew she had more than kissed this man before she couldn't remember it and she'd essentially be kissing a complete stranger. Hook, for his part, could feel the hesitance in Emma, the fact she was uncomfortable, and that was the last thing he wanted. Still, awkwardly, he bent down and kissed her chastely. No one could really say whether or not they were surprised when nothing happened, but they were all disappointed, none more than Hook. Though Archie felt a selfish joy course through him when nothing happened. He hated himself for it but it was there. There was a part of him that was happy Hook was not Emma's true love.

With a similar thinking to Henry, Grannie had suggested her parents try as well, so Mary Margaret kissed Emma on the temple while David kissed the top of her head. Something did happen then, but not enough. Emma felt like she could just grasp hazy memories but couldn't bring them into focus.

A disappointed sigh echoed in the room as Regina informed them with a frustrated growl, "There was a counter spell. The Evil Queen took precaution against familial love." She glared at Mr. Gold as she said, "You taught us that one after The Dark Curse." The man simply shrugged in response which started a murmur of disapproval, which grew louder and louder until people were yelling their frustration. Emma inched a little closer to Archie who was sitting next to her in a booth as it got to be a little too much for her.

It was Henry who silenced everyone as he threw his ever present "Once Upon a Time" book down on the diner counter. Everybody looked at him with a start as he drew himself up to his full height, clearly trying to look confidant as he announced, "There's still someone we haven't tried." More than one set of eyes shifted from Henry to Archie and Emma sitting in the booth. Archie assumed they were looking only at Emma but when Henry took a step toward them he was clearly looking at him as he asked, "Dr. Hopper, do you love my Mom?"

He could feel his face heating up as his mind went blank with the white noise of to many thoughts. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish as he tried to look anywhere but into another person's eyes, especially Emma's or Henry's. It was only when Emma gently put her hand under his chin and pulled so he was looking at her that he managed to speak, rasping out a faint, "Yes."

The smile that filled Emma's face at his quiet confession was enough to take his breath away. It even drowned out the loud mix of reactions that were going around the diner. A small smile formed on his own face without him even realising.

When Emma leaned forward with only a few inches separating them, stopping just short of kissing him, he couldn't stop himself from making the final move. Placing one hand on her elbow and bringing the other up to her cheek he closed the remaining distance, kissing her with a barely contained passion. He could swear he felt his heart stop as she kissed him back, pushing closer as her hand found its way to his neck.

For a moment the room went completely silent as everybody held their breath. Then there was a bright wave of magic that coursed through the room and sent a chill up everybody's spines. When Emma pulled back and opened her eyes all she said was, "I hope I didn't break your lucky umbrella when I knocked you down last night." When Archie responded with a broad grin and a laugh there was a collective sigh of relief.

Then there was a collective laugh as Henry high-five'd Belle as he loudly exclaimed, "See, I knew it."


	11. Chapter 11

Things went surprisingly well with Hook. Emma could tell he was immensely hurt, and when he asked for time and space she promised herself she'd give it to him, but he had still congratulated her on getting her memory back before walking out of the diner where people were now celebrating another problem solved. Where they were celebrating another true love found.

Henry had run up to them right after Hook left and hugged them both, followed soon by Mary Margaret who also kissed Archie on the cheek before whispering, "I can't think of anyone better for my daughter." Archie had smiled shyly at her before she stepped back to reveal David standing there, a stern look on his face, causing the diner to go quiet again.

Raising an eyebrow David crossed his arms over his chest as he told Archie, "If you hurt my daughter…" He left the threat open ended for a moment before his smile won out and he patted Archie on the shoulder, telling him, "I know you won't though. I don't think there's anyone I'd trust more with her heart than you, Jiminy."

Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding all Archie was able to do was nod stiffly while Emma let out an amused, "Dad." That made David smile so big that even Archie's still receding fear was forgotten as he smiled as well.

For the rest of the night different people approached them to give their congratulations, some saying how they had known all along, others expressing how blindsided they had been. Regina, for her part, had said, "I should have known back then when he stood up to me that first time." She had smirked before adding, "I think you are both very good for each other."

When the diner was closing and everybody shuffling out Henry made it a point to ask his grandparents if he could stay with them that night. All four adults had laughed as Emma once again told him, "Kid, subtlety is still not your strong suit." Nonetheless, Henry left with Snow and Charming while Emma drove Archie home.

It was a silent agreement that Emma turned off the car after parking, getting out and following Archie inside. They both smiled and laughed when Pongo came running at them, barking happily like he already knew what had happened. Emma squatted down as she petted the dog and told him, "I don't know how I could ever forget you." Once again Archie felt his heart glow with an intense warmth as he watched Emma with Pongo.

After said dog had been taken care of, let out and fed, Emma and Archie sat on the couch, Pongo lying at their feet. Emma was snuggled up into Archie's side when she told him, "I'm sorry it took me forgetting to see what was right in front of me."

Resting his cheek on the top of her head his response was simple, "Better late than never." There were a few moments of content silence before he added softly, "I should have said something a long time ago. I've known how I felt about you since that first time I saw you with Henry."

Emma looked up at him at that as she asked in wonder, "Really, that long?" He only smiled slightly as he nodded, pulling her closer to him. Just as softly she told him, "I should have known since I realised how much I trust you. You're the only person in this world aside from Henry who has ever had my complete trust."

Pulling back Emma looked up at Archie with the same wonder in her eyes Henry had seen in him and leaning up she closed the distance between them. This time Archie didn't hold back his passion as he deepened the kiss. When they finally had to pull back for air, foreheads pressed together, he was panting slightly as he said, "It might be time to get some sleep." Emma only nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.


End file.
